Dust Drain
Dust Drain '''is Super Mario 64 Shining Stars's version of the Vanish Cap Palace. Located in a high up pipe in Stormy Skyway, this small fortress-like area, homes the Vanish cap as well as 5 other stars. Ash is constantly falling here, looking like snow. All the floors are made up of either a dull checkerboard design, blue tiled floating platforms, or a vent like slope. The layout is an unbranching bath which leads to the Vanish Cap, and then higher if Mario wishes to get additional secret stars. Since the Vanish Cap is used quite frequently in this game ( Stormy Skyway, Piranha Skygarden , Bowser's Tower of Terror, ect) it is worth the trouble getting to it. This stage has a ''huge'' skill spike, and requires a lot of advanced techniques that are more difficult than most levels in this entire hack. This level requires tons of long jumps, triple jump dives, and one tough wall kicking section. The Vent Slopes are also confusing as the slopes walked on regardless of steepness...but that isn't always the case. The secret stars of this level are all very similar, hiding behind a part that you normally wouldn't think to look back on. Make sure you always look behind you to make sure a star isn't brazenly placed. '''Path to the Vanish Cap The main reward of this level is the Vanish Cap, but getting to it is no easy task. Mario starts on a low platforms overlooking the massive towers. Long Jump to the rectangular platforms and then to the first vented slope. The bottom slope and be walked on normally, but the one that Mario must jump to will '''cause him to slide off. Use a triple jump starting on the vented part and then keep momentum to clear the top slope. Long jump across a few more platforms to reach a suspended wall at what looks like a dead end. Mario must jump down onto a platform on the other side of this wall. It is very easy to accidentally hit the wall, so be careful. Now Mario reaches the first troubling area of Dust Drain. Mario must now wall kick up this wall, but there are 3 problems. Firstly, the camera is terrible for this (as it usually is), Secondly, near the top the ledge pertrudes a little, and if Mario bonks he will lose 4 health from the fall. Mario also can not grab said ledge due to... Lastly, the platform on top is a slope that will make Mario slip, and thus can not be grabbed. With full long jumps and a singular quick one, Mario most likely won't hit the site, but make sure not to overshoot the small ledge and fall that way. Once Mario makes it to the top, perform a couple more long jumps and descent down a big slope. Mario must now long jump to a square platform next to a corner shaped platform. Mario must now perform a triple jump into dive to reach another square platform in the distance. This is harder then it seems due to how you need a lot of distance, but it is just close enough where it is easy to dive right off the platform. After this Mario is 2 long jumps away from the Switch. There is still more to the path to reach the other stars of the stage, but they will be covered in the star descriptions. '''Missions Star 1: Above Wall Once Mario lands on top of the wall kicking sections, look around and a Shining Star should be visable. The distance is deceptive, as a normal long jump will not reach it. Mario just perform a Triple Jump dive to grab the first star of the drain. Star 2: Behind the Vanish Gate Once Mario reaches and activates the Vanish Cap switch, he can use the cap to go through a separating wall. Through here continues the path to the top of the stage. However, this star is floating above the wall Mario just walked through. It is way above the stage, that not even a triple jump wall kick will reach it. To reach it Mario just either do a Triple Jump into the corner of the wall next to it, then do another wall kick off the wall it is next to followed by a Ground Pound to just get enough height to reach it. The other way is similar, but by double jumping off the top of the Vanish Cap into the corner closest to it, then again wall kicking off the wall where Mario entered from, he can reach it without having to Ground Pound. Star 3: Top of the Drain Mario must reach the end of the path to find this star. Go through the wall next to the Vanish Cap to continue on the path. Long jump to the next platform and keep following and leaping across the blocks. You will reach a vented slope which IS steep, so triple jump or slope kick up it to reach another platform. On top of this platform is another slope embedded in the wall, but this one isnt steep, so side flip on top of it. After another couple of checked platforms, Mario must long jump to a small square platform, and them Triple Jump to the platform with the star on it. Star 4: In a Platform ''' Another Star which is hiding from Mario unless he happens to have looked behind him on the way up. Near the highest star. Head up until you cross the final slope. At the top of this slope is a checkered platform, then another checkered platform. In between these two platforms in a star partially in the first one. '''Star 5: Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the path. Most of the coins are unavoidable, as they are on the small square platforms that are required to get through the level. Their locations are as follows: # On the starting platform # In between the first two slopes. A triple jump starting from the bottom slope should allow Mario to easy grab it and have enough momentum to run to the top. # On a square platform on top of the wall kicking wall # On another platform right before the bigger downwards slope # In between a square platform and corner platform on the bottom of the bigger slope # Behind the Vanish Cap switch # On the other side of the wall Vanish Mario can walk through # On top of the final slope before the top When Mario collects all 8, the star appears at the start of the level. While Mario can backtrack the entire level, it is much easier to jump all the way down if he has enough health. 'Enemies' *'Snufit' Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Fortress Category:Snowscape